the_dreamcrosser_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Shifuto
"Alright, tough guy, so you think you're big and powerful? Well, you're 'bout to get a knuckle sandwich for breakfast, lunch and dinner, pal!" -''Shifuto'' Shifuto is one of the three main protagonists of the Kirby fan animated series The Dreamcrosser Squad. He is a puffball born with the Xi Force element of electricity, and was granted the power of super speed, lightning-fast reflexes and high-jumping, and is the self-proclaimed de-facto leader of The Dreamcrosser Squad. Appearance Shifuto is a light blue puffball that wears a backwards yellow cap, with three spikes of hair the same color as his skin protruding from it. He wears yellow headphones that appear to have orange thunderbolts on both sides of them, and has a yellow thunderbolt on his left cheek, and a white blush on his right cheek. He wears blue shoes with red soles and yellow thunderbolts on top of them. In his Super Form, his hat goes from yellow to orange, and his skin from light blue to yellow. In this form, he also has long, yellow hair, which appears to have 3 spikes, protruding from the back of his hat. His Hyper Form appears similar to his Super Form; except his skin goes from yellow to white and his hat goes from orange to blue. Personality Shifuto is often seen as arrogant and overconfident, and has an indomitable force of will that keeps him fighting for justice, no matter if he is on the brink of death or if he is outnumbered greatly. He seems to have a good heart, mixed with a free spirit, which sometimes can lead to trouble for him. Powers and Abilities Just like many puffballs, he is granted with superhuman strength and speed, and is often seen as being on par with other puffballs such as Medlex; who was effortlessly capable of cracking Virgo into several pieces with one blast and even has access to planet-busting technology, similar to the Virgoian Armed Forces. He also has his trademark thunder abilities that was granted to him from the Xi Force, at his birth. He is able to fire many electricity-based attacks. The magnitude of the attacks depend on how much he charges the power of the thunder up; whether it be just to stun the opponent or deal heavy damage on them. It is also implied that Shifuto is able to regenerate damage. A bullet hit Shifuto while suppressed which punctured his head, and managed to recover from this fatal wound in just a few seconds. With a Cosmic Star, he is capable of various things; he can warp space-time, open portals, teleport matter, and even smite people with a powerful laser. With all 7 Cosmic Stars, he is granted access to his Super and Hyper Forms. In these forms, he is granted a significant power increase with powers similar to that of the Cosmic Stars, plus flight and his electricity attacks. Relationships * Surasshu: He and Surasshu are long-time friends + squadmates, and often sees him as a younger brother rather than just a friend. * Alpha: Similar to Surasshu, he and Alpha are good friends. * Medlex: Shifuto and Medlex don't necessarily meet each other until the last saga of the series. When they do, they become bitter enemies when he sees that Medlex is a threat to the entire galaxy and has shown much hatred towards Virgo.